


Watch Your Heart When We're Together

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jesus Peter Kurt is 18 Not a Baby, Local Man Tries To Talk Self Out of Romantic Feelings: What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter's Self-Esteem Issues, get-together, self-deprecating thoughts, soft, they're just AWKWARD, this is just fluff, y'all know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Peter’s not good at stopping himself from doing things he wants to do. If he wants a Fudge Pop, he’ll steal a Fudge Pop. If he wants to get high, he’ll get high. If he wants to date a blue German kid from the circus with passable English skills and a cute laugh…He tries to talk himself out ofthatone.Here are his reasons. They may suck, and they’re out of order, but he’s at leasttryingto be a good person.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Watch Your Heart When We're Together

Peter’s not good at stopping himself from doing things he wants to do. If he wants a Fudge Pop, he’ll steal a Fudge Pop. If he wants to get high, he’ll get high. If he wants to date a blue German kid from the circus with passable English skills and a cute laugh…

He tries to talk himself out of __that__ one.

Here are his reasons. They may suck, and they’re out of order, but he’s at least __trying__ to be a good person.

The first reason Peter can’t date Kurt is that he’s a kid. Maybe not a __kid__ , because when he asked, Kurt responded with his curious head tilt and __the circus did not know the exact date, but I am eighteen__. Maybe-eighteen is a difficult road to navigate, between __acceptable__ and __potential jailbait__. Peter’s used to going to jail, but not for that. __That__ is a whole new kind of fucked up that he __really__ does not wanna deal with.

The second reason Peter can’t date someone who doesn’t know who The Man is. Kurt’s some innocent circus kid from Germany. He might be a little anti-establishment or anti-authority or whatever like a normal mutant teenager, saying __fuck the man__ in the general way you do when you have an obvious mutation, but he doesn’t know The Man. 

The third reason Peter can’t date Kurt is because Peter will corrupt him, plain and simple. Kurt is naive. He’s this sweet little German boy who’s aware of the wrong in the world but not a part of it. Okay, so, sometimes, he cries in his sleep, and sometimes he tenses up whenever someone mentions the word __fight__ or __angel__ , but everyone has their bad memories. And Kurt- Kurt has a strong moral code. He’s fucking __Catholic__. And Peter is decisively __not__ any of those things. A known criminal, unknown felon, in it for his own gain and nothing else. The only things connecting him to Kurt are the genetic mutations branding them as “mutants” and the room arrangements that got them to be roommates. 

The fourth reason Peter can’t date Kurt is because Kurt’s taste in music sucks. Seriously, __pop__? Michael Jackson’s great and all, but he doesn’t stack up to Pink Floyd and Rush. Peter doesn’t think he can handle dating someone who thinks Michael Jackson’s better than Rush. No matter how many times Peter loans Kurt his Walkman with __Animals__ or __Moving Pictures__ in it, Kurt always replaces them with Michael Jackson, politely says (in his cute little accent) “I think you forgot these!”, and hands the (far superior) tapes to Peter, which is cute, but not good for furthering Kurt’s music education.

The fifth reason Peter can’t date Kurt is because Kurt is __way__ outta his league. He’s not even talking about, like, the corrupting stuff, or The Man. He’s talking about how much better Kurt is than himself. See, here’s the thing: Kurt’s just so damn __nice__ to everyone. He holds the doors open for everyone. He doesn’t diss anyone, even Scott. He says __please__ and __thank you__ , even if they’re in German. He smiles at everyone who looks him in the eyes. He folds his hands neatly in his lap when he sits down. He keeps his side of the room neat and clean and lives like a monk. He prays every night. He does his __fucking homework as soon as class ends__. And Peter? Well, he dropped out of high school, and gets high a lot, and has really inappropriate thoughts about certain blue German boys. He couldn’t be further from Kurt if he tried. 

The sixth reason Peter can’t date Kurt is because Wanda would destroy him if she even __suspected__ that he was thinking about Kurt like that, and that’s pretty damn terrifying. 

Well, Peter didn’t come up with anything after that, but he thinks that six reasons is good enough, ‘cuz he normally only comes up with __maybe__ one if he leaves himself a little bit of time between when he thinks about the idea and when he does it. 

Maybe he should add one that’s like, __Peter’s diet is made up of, like, only sugar and junk food, and how’s he supposed to date someone so mature when he eats like a hyperactive thirteen-year-old?__ , ‘cuz he __is__ eating Pop Rocks for dinner right now. Or maybe that’s not a legit reason. Then again, neither’s the whole thing to do with The Man. 

Of course, he forgets all of these when Kurt sits on his bed and looks at Peter, eyes shining in the moon coming in through the window. G-d, why do they leave the blinds open? Especially when Kurt’s perfect yellow eyes look so nice in the moonlight?

“I think I like you,” Kurt says, suddenly. 

Peter tries not to think about the implications while he focuses on not choking on his Pop Rocks. Kurt’s probably not thinking about the implications at all. There’s a lot of implications to “I think I like you”, and Kurt’s probably __not__ saying it the same way that Peter wants him to say it. 

Peter smiles in a way he thinks looks cool and sets the candy to the side. “I like you too, man.”

Kurt’s brow creases. “ _Nein_. It is meant to- I __like__ you.”

“Like… you like me? Like, as a friend? Or, like, as a…?” Peter tries not to jump ahead of things. This is something worth taking slow. 

“The- The second one.” Kurt looks down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. “I understand if you are not alright with this. I know that most people do not like people who like other people who are like them.” Kurt looks confused at his own phrasing. “Wait. I… that does not make sense. __Es tut uns leid__ ,” he mutters.

“No, hey. Don’t be, like, embarrassed. ‘Cuz, like- hey, we’re all mutants, and a lotta mutants’re, like-” Peter swallows. “I like you, too,” he says, like a fucking teenager. Those days are long past. “Like- I told you that I like guys and girls, and, I mean, a lotta mutants aren’t, like, heterosexual, and I think we… accept people more than non-mutants. And, y’know, a lotta people here’re… like us.” 

He’d said “like me” a couple days before, but now… things are different. 

Kurt looks at Peter, completely awestruck. “You… also like me?”

“Yeah,” Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck. “So… If you’re talking about, like, liking me. I do, too. I mean- I like you, too.” He avoids looking at Kurt.

“Oh,” Kurt says, sounding like he never expected this to happen. Peter didn’t, either. “And what do we do next?”

Peter makes the executive decision to throw all of his dumb "reasons" out the window, just 'cuz he _really_ wants to see what happens. Yeah, he did think them up to stop him from getting with Kurt, but this- this is a _confession_ of... something. Something, that's for sure. And Peter thought up those reasons 'cuz he thought he had a creepy, completely-unrequited crush on Kurt, but since Kurt's kinda feeling the same way, why the hell _not? At least Kurt should get a kiss out of it._

__

Peter takes in a breath. “I mean, we could… do you want to kiss me?”

__

Kurt’s eyes go a little starry, like golden glitter. “You want to- with me?”

__

“Yeah. Only if you wanna.” Peter holds up his hands. “‘Cuz I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t wanna.”

__

“I would like to.” Kurt nods to himself. 

__

“Okay! Um. Awesome. Cool. Just, um.” Peter holds his breath for a moment. “Um. Just sorta sit there.” 

__

Kurt nods, sitting exactly where he is on Peter’s bed and watching him like a curious cat. “And you?”

__

“I just gotta, like… get in the zone, y’know?” Peter won’t admit that he’s horrified he’s going to do something to mess this up. It’s his specialty, after all. Be too rash, mess things up. He needs to get ready for this.

__

He wonders how it’ll stack up to a girl’s kiss, for a brief second. Not really on __his__ end, because he knows the difference, but for Kurt. ‘Cuz Kurt’s all church boy charm, and he likes to flirt with the female mutants in the mansion,, so he’s probably kissed a couple sweet girls and __oh G-d he’s gonna be so disappointed with Peter__.

__

“We do not need to do anything,” Kurt says, reaching out to put his hand over Peter’s.

__

“Nah, man.” Peter smiles. “Just preparing. You ready for the kiss of your lifetime?”

__

Way to set Kurt up for disappointment, Maximoff. 

__

Kurt nods.

__

Peter takes a breath- entirely for his benefit- and scoots closer to Kurt. He holds Kurt’s face between his hands. “Ready?”

__

“ _Ja_ ,” Kurt says, so close Peter can almost feel the word instead of hearing it. It shouldn’t be so hot.

__

Peter nods to himself and leans in, tilting his head to the side. Here goes nothing. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Sorry about that. I've been kinda fixated on getting my life together lately, and I've been neglecting writing fics because of that. But I'm back, at least for now! Whoo!
> 
> I wanna hear from y'all, if you wouldn't mind. What would you like to see from this series?
> 
> Title is, as always, from "Boys Boys Boys", which is on my [ Nightsilver Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg). Give it a follow, and y'all can jam out. And maybe give me a follow on Spotify, if y'all want some more cool playlists.


End file.
